Mixed Emotions
by xTakexMexAwayx
Summary: Tifa is thinking about her relationship with Cloud when suddenly Vincent appears... I'm not good at summaries, just read


**Mixed Emotions**

Tifa Lockheart had been sitting on the same branch, nestled against the trunk of the tree, for hours thinking things over. Recently, her life had become so complicated. Cloud had been so distant from her lately...they had barely said a word to each other the last few weeks. She knew why, it was because he thought she was falling in love with someone else. _He may be right_, she thought to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that she new were bound to come.

"Tifa? Is that you?" Her eyes snapped open as she recognized the deep voice of Vincent Valentine. She quickly turned to find the spot where he was standing and instead found herself losing her balance. Before she knew it, she was falling towards the ground. She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the impact, but it didnt come. She opened her eyes again, startled, and found herself surrounded by cascading maroon waves of cloth, safe in the arms of Vincent.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you..." he crooned, a tone of genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see you here, especially this late at night." she replied as he set her down gently.

"I often come here at night. Its the only time when its completely peaceful." he said, a distant look in his eyes. "Its getting late. This isn't the safest place for you to be alone at night." He smiled slightly and wrapped his cape around her shoulder to keep her warm. "May I ask what it was _you _were doing here?

She rested her head timidly on his shoulder as they began to walk in the direction of home. "I was just...thinking. Cloud confuses me so much sometimes." She sighed. _Why am I telling him this? He doesn't care. Why would he? _

"Really? Are things alright between you two?" he asked quickly, anxiousness mixing with interest in his voice. _I hope she doesn't notice. What if she suspects I like her? She is with my best friend after all, and that could really complicate things between the three of us..._

"No, actually. He thinks that I'm falling in love with someone else. He barely even talks to me anymore because of it." She looked down, hoping beyond hope that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. _Cloud thinks I'm falling in love with _you_, Vincent. And I think I am, too._

"Would it be too bold to ask who it is that he feels so threatened by?" he asked, trying not to sound _too_ hopeful. _What exactly is it youre hoping she'll say, Vincent? You've only known her for a few months and Cloud has known her since they were toddlers. You don't stand a chance, get that stupid idea out of your head._

Tifa's heart sped up slightly and she could tell he noticed. His footsteps slowed slightly as he turned his head and looked at her. "_You_, Vincent, he thinks I'm falling for _you_." she uttered, feeling suddenly self conscious.

He stood there silently for several moments, unsure of what to say. He watched as Tifa played nervously with her hair, trying to make the silence seem less awkward. "Are you?" he finally managed to ask her, stumbling slightly over his words.

"I think I might be." she breathed, barely audible.She averted her eyes, waiting uneasily for him to say something. _Tifa, why did you say that? He's going to think youre a freak now. You just met the guy! And you're with his best friend! Oh no, what if he tells Cloud..._

For a moment, he just stood there, motionless and speechless, a million thoughts running through his head._ Vincent, make a move! Don't just stand there staring at her like an idiot. This is what you've been waiting for, do something before the moment slips away! _

"Vincent, are you alright? Maybe I shouldnt have said anything." she said embarrassedly, breaking yet another awkward silence.

He took a step closer to her, his heart beating at what seemed like a million beats a second. "Yes, Tifa. I'm more than alright." Taking the oppurtunity that he'd been waiting for ever since he first laid eyes on her, he moved gingerly toward her, taking her in his arms, his cape surrounding the two of them so that all he could see was crimson...crimson and her. The girl he had loved ever since he set eyes on her. Tifa, beautiful, perfect, lovely Tifa. _This it Vincent, you can do this._

Mustering up every ounce of confidence he possessed, he dipped his head towards hers, and kissed her. It was everything he imagined it to be, all of his most wonderful dreams finally come true, blissfully wonderful in every way. Her lips were cashmere soft against his, like heaven. He never wanted it to end. But he was suddenly jerked back to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Cloud! Oh god Cloud, I..." Tifa was looking past Vincent, a look of panic on her face. _Why now? Why now of all moments?_

"Tifa, you didn't come home, I was worried..." Cloud said. Somehow he didn't seem angry, or even sad. On the contrary, he was actually smiling now, his eyes surveying Vincent and Tifa together.

"Please dom't be angry..." Tifa started, but he cut her off.

"It took you two this long to figure it out?" he asked rhetorically, grinning.

"Cloud, what are you talking about?" This time it was Vincent's turn to speak.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you two are in love. I just thought you might've figured it out sooner." He turned to Tifa, yawning slightly. "Well, now that I know you're safe, I think I'll get back to bed. I'm exhausted." And with that, he gave them one last smile and turned to walk away.

After recovering from her shock, Tifa turned back to Vincent, still not quite believing all that had just happened. This time it was her turn, and she took it gratefully, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him once again. _Well Tifa, it seems like for once things worked themselves out on their own._


End file.
